Corpse Party Blood Covered: Repeated Fear
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: A Big Four take on the Japanese PSP Horror Game Corpse Party. Rewritten! Main pairings: Hijack, Merstrid, Jack/Toothless, Slight/brotherly Toothcup Mentions of Bunnymund/Jamie eventual Hijacktooth. Rated M for Violence, Language and gore. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO~

Welcome to Corpse Party Blood Covered: Repeated Fear!

You are in for a world of horror, blood, hilarity at times, Love triangles, more blood, Pools, Evil little girls, ghost, guts, death and oh so much more~

Enjoy the ride!

And remember,

Its called **Corpse Party** for a reason~

* * *

_"It was a rainy evening after school, much like this one."_

A girl with bright red hair smirked, sitting in front of a large glowing Candle, most of the classroom lights turned down to make shadows cast over her.

_"Running down the stairs, A kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell._

_...and she died."_

She smirked, curly hair moving slightly with the gently air current in the room, the candle light bouncing off her face, giving it an soft glow.

_"You've all heard the Stories, no?_

_Before Kisaragi Academy was build here, there was another school on this property._

_Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called."_

The group seated around her leaned in closer, the atmosphere getting tenser.

The red head gave a sad sigh.  
_"Such a horrible thing to happen, to that teacher._

_The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the School almost as if it were his own child, you see._

_But one thing led to another after the incident...And ultimately, a decision a reached._

_The School was to be shut down._

_The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the of its closure..."_

She trailed off, everyone's breath catching, hanging on her every word.

She grinned slightly, eyes suddenly growing dark.

_"...He climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death._

_Or so the story goes."_

A small gasp came from the strawberry-brunette beside her, the group staying tense and quiet, watching her carefully, waiting eagerly for more.

_"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see, This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down..._

_However!_

_They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea shes dead, even to this very day...And on rainy evenings like this, __after our school day's come to an end...Some claim, she roams these darkened hallways...__."_

her face grew an evil grin.

_"In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds, juuust after seven o'clock..."_

Almost as if her words as called it, the clock tolled 7 times.

Everyone gulped.

_"That's when she appears, always accompanied a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night..._

_'knock knock' You'll hear from the blackness...followed by the sound of the classroom door sssslowly ssssliding open..._

_As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question:_

_**'is...anyone...still...here...?'**_

_And then..."_

A sudden flash of lightning struck from the storm outside, the lights in the room going out.

Jack was the first to scream loudly, everyone following in suit.

"I-its a black out!" Rapunzel yelped from her spot, looking around in surprise at the now dark room, the candle the only source of

light.

"Geezz! Jack! Don't scare us like that!" Hiccup sighed. the strawberry-brunette shot Jack a look, looking a little shaken himself, though he'd never admit it.

"But it was scary!" Jack protested, Merida standing up from the candle.  
"I don' like this. this shouldn't be 'appening."

"Not bad, Dunbroch, you had me going for a moment there" Astrid said, standing to fix her school uniform.  
"Wasn't me!" Merida snapped at her.  
"Ai been standin' here the whole time! This is a real blackout!"

Jamie raised a meek hand to catch the attention of the shouting group.  
"um, d-does anyone else hear that?"  
"Sounds like it's coming from the music room" Aster agreed from his spot next to Jamie.

Everyone suddenly went quiet, listening closely.

Foot steps.

A small gasp ran around the room, a strike of thunder lighting up fear-filled faces.

Everyone's eyes fell to the closed classroom door.

...

**Knock. Knock.**

"n-no way..." Merida gulped, backing up slowly.

Hiccup whimpered in protest of this entire situation, staring at the door in fear.  
Jack, feeling the need to play hero, and being insanely scared himself, grabbing onto Hiccup.

"Ah! H-hey! Jack let go of me!"

"Hush! I'm saving you!" Jack said, squeezing Hiccup tightly.

Before Hiccup could snap at him again, the sound repeated its self, making everyone gasp.

**Knock. Knock.**

"I TOLD you guys staying late to tell ghost stories was a bad idea!" Jack whimpered, hugging Hiccup tighter, who at this point just hugged back, mostly out of fear, totally out of fear, not because Hugging Jack made his heart skip, nope not at all.

"Hey Jack~ You gonna go get the door~?" Astrid smirked, arms crossed.

Jack slowly turned his head to look at her, giving her a 'are you fucking crazy' face.

"WHAT?!"

"Hiccup looks pretty scared~ All trembling in fear~"

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted at the accusation.

"Doesn't it just break your heart to see him like that~?"

"So why don't YOU get the door?" Jack snapped.

"Well it doesn't break MY heart~"

"Your evil." Jack whimpered, but Wanting to appear brave in front of Hiccup, pulled away from his grip and slowly walked towards the door.

Everyone watched him like a hawk as he reached out to the doorknob.

A voice stopped Jack cold in his tracks.

_"is anyone still here...?_

_**go...home...children...**"_

The door flew open, Thunder crashing right in time with it.

Jack screamed loudly, stumbling back and falling over with a crash of his own.

A small giggle was heard, a young lady with Hair dyed in different colors stepping into the classroom.  
"hehehe~ Did I scare you?" she chuckled.

"M-m-m-ms T-t-tooth...?" Jack whimpered.

The lights flickered, coming back on.

"heh~ Heya Teach'!" Merida laughed.  
"Merida!" Ms. Tooth greeted her in responce, the two walking to each other and high fiving.  
"I'd call 'At a rousing success!" Merida smiled at the still shaking group of teens.

"What the- We've Been had!" Jamie said, standing and laughing a bit, Rapunzel joining in with her own giggles.

"Your timing couldn't of been more perfect~" Merida laughed with their teacher.  
"Heh~ I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the 'Seven Wonders Of Kisaragi High', I'm pretty well-versed!"

"heh~ Jackson" Astrid snorted, staring at Jack who was still a shaking pile on the floor.  
"Hehehe I thought Bunny's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole nother level altogether Jack!" Jamie burst into Giggles, Aster crossing his arms, giving a slight smirk.

"It was pretty impressive, I could never hope to compete with THAT~"

"Hmm~ Overlands' aways got the best reactions~" Merida chimed in.  
"I just LOVE it when Ma' scares are so effective~ Tis wonderful~"

"Hmph."

Jack glared, sitting up.  
"Who ever heard of a class representative with suck a sadisitc side?!"

"Sorry Jack~ But I can't deny, your reaction WAS pretty amusing~" Ms. Tooth chuckled slightly.  
Jack pouted at her.

"you too?!"

She smiled gently.  
"All pranking aside, though, I ran into a rather adorable little someone in the Hall who's come looking for Hiccup~"

Hiccup's eyes lifted to look at Tooth in surprise, standing and walking over to her.

Tooth turned to the door, speaking to the darkened Hall.  
"What are waiting for sweety? Come on in! Hes right here!"

A small figure slowly moved into the room, the Lights revealing chocolate colored skin, long messy jet-black hair and bright green eyes shining from behind it.

"U-m...H-hi everyone..."

Hiccup blinked in surprise.

"Toothless? What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup!"

Toothless bolted from the door, latching onto Hiccup's middle and hugging tight. Hiccup let out a small 'oof' from the force, but smiled and hugging back.

"Hiccup forgot his umbrella this morning, So little Toothless here came over to bring it to him." Tooth smiled at them.

"Oh yeah" Hiccup laughed a little.  
"I guess I did. Sorry about that bud, thanks!"

Toothless smiled gently.

"Awww Is he from Junior High?" Rapunzel asked.

Toothless turned, shyly addressing the group.  
"Nice to meet you"

"I had no idea you had such a cute brother, Hiccup!" Rapunzel giggled, getting close to Toothless to look at him.

"Really? I never told you guys...?"

"No! Not at all!"

"You sure love your big-brother don'tcha kiddo~?" Jack snorted, Toothless sticking his tongue out at the teen.  
"I do~" He said, smugly snuggling Hiccup's side. Jack glared back playfully.

"Eh, seems He's met Jack before" Jamie mumbled.

"Heh~ Hey Jack, looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh~?" he teased.

"I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about~" Jack said, hissing through his teeth. He walked over, slapping a hand over Jamie's mouth.  
"I Swear this mouth of yours says the CRAZIEST things!" He laughed nervously, Jamie struggling to get the hand off, kicking and wiggling.

Tooth laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright everyone, its past seven. Isn't it about time we all head home?"

Jack broke away from Jamie to look at the teacher.

"Awwww do we have to?" Merida whined.

"Shouldn't we clean up all the Cafe' stuff first? it'd be a shame ta' leave so soon!"  
"Yeah, with the classroom still like this we could hold another cluture festival tomorrow." Astrid added.

Tooth crossed her arms.

"Isn't that what you all were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready by tomorrow, if I recall!"

Merida pouted slightly, looking away.

"Well, its getting late. How about you all go home, and come in early tomorrow to work on things?" Tooth said.  
Merida nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Tooth looked over, slowly putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.  
"Rapunzel, dear, I know how hard it is to say goodbye...But I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine."

Rapunzel looked away sadly.

"...thanks..."

"Won't be the same without you, Punzie" Jamie sighed.

"I know you, punzie, ya'll be making new friends in no time flat!" Merida Smiled at her.  
"And its not like you're moving far away! Just a town over, come winter break we'll all make sure to come visit!"  
"Yeah! Don't look so sad, we'll all still hang out!" Jack added.

Rapunzel smiled sadly at them. "guys..."

Toothless gently tugged on Hiccup's shirt.  
"Hic, is that girl transferring to another school?" He whispered.  
Hiccup nodded, ruffling Toothless's hair.  
"Yeah, today's Festival was her last day."  
"aww...she looks sad..."

"T-thank you, so much...all of you..." Rapunzel sniffed, rubbing her eyes.  
"you all have a special place in my heart, a-and always will!"

Everyone smiled sadly.

"eh, come on Punzie, lets see that smile of yours" Aster added, holding up his camera. Rapunzel smiled.  
"Okay, but lets get everyone in the shot!"

"Oh yeah!" Jack smiled, running over, Hiccup and Toothless following.

Everyone gathered together, Aster setting the Camera on a desk, making sure the angle was right.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"yeah?"

"Your friends are really cool."

"Yeah" Hiccup smiled.

"They really are."

Aster ran to his spot, everyone smiling brightly as the flash went off.

"Oooo~ Send it to me Bunny I wanna see!" Jamie laughed.

"Me too!"

"Okay okay, I'll email it to all of you!"

A distant roll of thunder was heard as Merida spoke up.

"Hey teach! Before we head home, there's something I'd like to do with everyone."

"hm?" Tooth turned to Merida.

"Since we're losn' one of our own, do you mind if we try something?

Its called 'Reitou Ever After'."

"Who's 'Reitou'? and whats with the paper doll? Is this another one of your crazy occult thing?" Aster asked, wary of Merida and her odd obsessions.  
"Yeah kind of, this is a Charm I found on the internet! If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! Or, at least stay good friends, is the gist of it."

"oh? its a charm?" Rapunzel smiled gently.

"yeah!"

"Cool! I totally wanna do it!" She giggled, nodding.

"well, I guess it can't hurt" Tooth smiled. "Why not? Is everyone okay with this?"

"Yeah!"

"mhm!"

"Sure why not"

"Alright then, we're ready to go!" Merida smiled, holding up a paper doll.  
"everyone gather in a circle around this paper doll, and in you're head repeat the words,

_'Reitou-Jixyoou, we beg of you'_...um..."

She turned, counting the number of people in the room.

"Seven, eight...nine! yeah, repeat it nine times! Don't worry if you flub it a little, just make sure ya don't stop partway through. You HAVE ta' say it one time for every person present, no more, no less or the charm will fail."

"What uh, What happens if it fails?" Jack asked slowly

"this whole paper doll thing seems sketchy to me..." Astrid mumbled.

Merida crossed her arms.  
"Failure is not an option. Just give it all ya' got!"

"Umm, okay..."

"Alright! Lets go~ everyone remember the charm?

_'Reitou-Jixyoou, we beg of you'_ Nine times!

Ready? Start!"

...

...

...

...

...

"everyone said it nine times?" Merida asked.

"mhm!"

"I did!"

"me too!"

"Hurry up or I might say it again!"

"Okay, now everybody, reach towards the paper doll and grab hold! anywhere you can!"

"ow, its cold!"

"Yeah the doll is freezing!"

"The charm says for the doll to be frozen for it to work. now grab on!"

They all stood in a circle, the frozen doll being held by everyone.

"good, now hold on reeeeeeeeallly tight, dig ya nails in if you have to, just don't let go! We're gonna pull it until it rips apart into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three!"

"one!''

"two!"

"Three!"

***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip***

A loud boom of thunder hit the room.

Jack yelped slightly.

"Nicely done everyone~" Merida smiled.

"Now just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Put it in ya wallet, student I.D, anywhere it won't get lost."  
"So the doll scrap has some kind of meaning to it, then?" Astrid asked, eyeing her own piece.

Merida nodded.  
"mhm! as long as we all have a piece of Reitou with us, we'll always be connected with each other. Thats ta' point of the charm!"

"Thats pretty cool" Hiccup smiled slightly, sliding his own piece into his I.D holder.

"thank you, Merida! I'll treasure this!" Rapunzel grinned, hugging the redhead.  
"Aha~ don' mention it! Its our promise ta all hang out together again!"

Tooth moved up to the front of the class, giving them all a sad smile.  
"Well, I hate to say it but its time we all got packed up and headed home."

"Hey, did it just suddenly get really cold in here...?"

"Yeah, kinda-WAH!"

"Ah!"

"Whats is this?!"

"Earthquake?!"

Everyone suddenly was thrown, the room starting to shake violently.

Aster yelled, slipping and falling, screams coming from the group as everyone tried to stay standing, running into each other as the shaking got worse.

"What the Hell!? This is like, holy crap big!" Jack slipping, nearly crashing into Astrid.

The lights flickered, desks and chairs crashing around them, the windows shattering and glass flying.

"Hiccup!"

"Hold onto me, bud!"

"Everyone! Under your desks until it passes!" Tooth ordered loudly, yelling over the quake.

Jamie screamed, stumbling out of the way as a lamp crashed onto floor in the spot he had been standing, everyone staring in shock.

"UNDER THE DESKS! NOW!"

Everyone ran, screaming as a sudden cracking sound ripped through the air.

"W-What is-" Hiccup yelped, Toothless hugging close onto him.

The floor suddenly began crumbling, showing nothing but pitch blackness beneath it.

Before he knew it, the floor crumbled beneath Hiccup.

"Oh god, I'M FALLING!"

"HICCUP!"

"TOOTHLESS DON'T LET GO!" Hiccup gritted his teeth, Hugging His brother close.

A different voice suddenly hit Hiccup's ears.

"HICCUP!"

"JACK!"

Hiccup screamed, The floor crumbled beneath everyone else, screams echoing as they all fell into darkness.

**-End Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

~CHARACTER CAMO CHALLENGE!~

In the fic, I have camo's of very popular and well known cartoon characters as the dead students inside the school.  
Their names will be in Japanese, their school and such based off the show they're from.

The fic characters will find their names tags, and sometimes dying notes.

The camo names will be formatted _**like this**_ so be on the lookout!

The challenge is to guess what cartoon character the camo is of! Each chapter, I will reveal who the camo's in the past chapters were! So have fun!

* * *

"ugh..."

Hiccup groaned quietly.  
His body felt numb and dull, slightly stinging, like when you jump in a pool and hit flat on the water.  
He had a feeling there would be some huge bruises after this.  
A Large shiver ran over his body, suddenly becoming aware of how cold it was.

Scratch that, it was freezing.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the low, dark lighting of the room.  
He was laying on his front, sprawled out on the creaky wooden floor. His head felt dizzy and light, and the floor was cold and slightly damp.

"ugh, w-what...what happened?"  
Hiccup pushed up on his arms, looking around slowly, his vision still blurry from sleep, body giving off small shakes from the cold. He

turned, trying to move his body.  
"ow...Ow! My leg...it hurts...really bad..."  
He gritted his teeth, pain shooting up from his left ankle. He managed to roll over, looking down at his leg.  
His ankle was swollen, slightly purple.  
_"I can move it...so it's probably just a sprain..."_ He thought numbly, staggering to his feet, using a broken desk to pull himself up.

_"w...where...?"_

He blinked, trying to clear his vision enough to make out his surroundings.  
"its so dark, I can barely see..."

He narrowed his eyes at the dark room.  
_"is this...the School?"_

As if on cue, the lights above him flickered, and came on.  
He jumped, stumbling back as the room was dimly lit, showing off its state of being.

No, this couldn't his school...

The room, from what he could tell, was nearly completely frozen over.  
It was cluttered in old looking broken down desks and chairs, a couple broken lamps, fallen from the ceiling lay on the beat up wooden

floor, as well as some wrecked cabinets, all coated in a light layer of frost.  
The floor had huge gaps in places, pitch black pits giving no hint as to how deep they were.

He gulped, looking down into one before stumbling away.  
"no, better not to test the state of the broads around the pit..." He mumbled, holding onto a desk for support. His ankle really hurt...  
he shivered hard. It was freezing...

"H-hello?"  
He called hopefully, a puff forming from his hot breath on the frozen air.

"Guys? Jack? Jamie?"

His eyes suddenly widened, reality hitting him.

"TOOTHLESS!"

He stumbled again, frantically looking around for his brother as his memory's of the charm and falling rushed back to him.  
Hiccup's more motherly instincts kicked into high gear, pushing over desks, looking anywhere he could for the younger boy.  
He was holding him when they fell! He had to be close by!

His eyes landed on a figure, laying on the ground on the other side of the room.  
Hiccup moved towards them, making out a body, build similar to his own, and light golden brown hair.

"JAMIE! Jamie! hey!"

Hiccup tried to run, slipping on the frozen floor and falling, letting out a small yelp of pain as his ankle twisted.

"Ugh...my ankles in bad shape..."

He huffed, pushing back up and walking quickly to the other boy, ignoring the slight sting in his ankle as his did.  
He stumbled to Jamie, sitting beside him on the cold floor and shaking him.

"Jamie! Jamie! Wake Up!"  
Hiccup gulped, putting a hand on Jamie's chest. He felt warm.  
He sighed in relief.  
_"Hes still breathing...thank gods..."_  
He smiled slightly, going back to gently shaking the boy.  
"Jamie come on! Wake up! Please!"

Jamie shifted, letting out a small sound.  
"mmhhfp..."

His eyes slowly opened, the light brown orbs blinking in confusion a few times.  
"Jamie!"  
Jamie sat up, shaking his head a bit, looking up at hiccup.  
"eh...Hiccup...Whats up? geez its cold in here..."  
"Don't you 'whats up' Me! I though you were dead!"  
"Why would I be dead...?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
"You were on the floor out cold!"  
"mmh? we're not at my house...?"  
"No! this isn't a sleepover!"  
"huh...?"

Jamie turned, looking around the room.  
"Where..."  
His eyes widened in fear.  
"W-w-Where are we?!"  
"Thats what I'd like to know..."

* * *

*************Corpse Party**************

"Mmmhhh! Ugggghhhh! UGh!"

Jamie sighed, letting go of the window frame, Shaking some feeling back into his cold hands.  
He turned to face Hiccup, who had been at the other window in the room.

"Aaah. It won't budge! There windows are sealed tight, frozen shut."  
Hiccup nodded. "No luck here either..."

Jamie made a face, looking back at the window.  
"And its pitch black out there. All I can see is darkness and heavy snow. I can't make out anything, its like a huge blizzard is out there."  
He put his hands on his hips, face twisted in worry.  
"What the hell is going on..."

"W-well this is clearly a school building..." Hiccup started, looking around.  
"Don't the desks feel...small, to you?"

"yeah, like..."

"Like an elementary School..."  
They both exchanged worried looks.  
"b-but it can't be...can it?" Jamie asked.  
"I mean, we're in high school..."

Hiccup stood as he spoke, wandering to a paper hanging on the wall by the classroom door. It was stiff, and covered lightly in frost, but readable.  
"Hiccup? What is it?" Jamie asked.

Hiccup stayed quiet, reading slowly.  
His eyes suddenly widened, backing up quickly.

"Hiccup?" Jamie asked, moving closer out of worry.

"T-t-t-the P-p-printo-out o-on t-t-the Wall..."  
"What about it?"  
"It says 'Heavenly Host Elementary - Notice to All Faculty and Students'..."  
"Heavenly...Host...? I-isn't that...T-t-the Elementary school that was here BEFORE Kisaragi High? The one that was shut down and DEMOLISHED?!"

Hiccup stumbled back further, shaking his head, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening.  
"Oh gods...whats happening to us..."

Jamie gripped his hair, going into a panic attack.  
"W-W-WHATS HAPPENING?!  
WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! AND WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS!? BUNNY?! JACK!? I WANNA GO HOME! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Hiccup gulped down his own fear, moving to Jamie.  
"C-calm down, Jamie! Don't get so worked up!"  
He grabbed Jamie's shoulders, standing between him and the note on the wall, blocking his view of it.  
Jamie gasped, breathing deeply, breath shaky and uneven, leaving visible puffs in the cold air.  
"Slow your breathing or you'll freeze your lungs!"

It took a moment of Hiccup calming him, but Jamie finally got his breath under control again, sighing.  
"S-sorry..."  
"Don't be..."  
Hiccup gulped, hugging him.

They both stayed like that for a while in Silence, gripping each other for comfort and warmth.

It was the first time in Hiccup's life that he'd been shaking so hard he could hear his teeth chatter.  
He'd gotten light headed, and couldn't seem to think straight...much less even try to understand what was happening to them.

_"its all a dream...some horrible nightmare...I-i'll wake up soon, and Toothless will be in his bed asleep and everything will be fine...I_

will wake up...wake up..."

But he never did. No matter how hard he tried and wished, he couldn't wake himself up.

The silence was the worst part of all.

He couldn't take it.

He had to say something, Anything!

He swallowed the lump in his throat, gently pulling away from the hug, looking Jamie in the eyes.  
"hey...I don't have the slightest clue whats going on here...But how about we try to find a way out?"  
"A...a way out?" Jamie asked, voice coming back slowly.  
"I-i mean, We can't just stand here, quaking in fear. We need to do something...right?"  
_"Besides, I don't want to be in this place any longer than I have to..."_

"but... the windows are all frozen shut. And i don't mean like they're stuck or locked..."  
He turned his head towards a window.  
"Its like they're decorations on the wall or something. I don't even think they CAN open."  
He gulped, starting to shake again.  
"I-is it even possible to leave?"

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.  
"I'm not sure. But there might be a school entrance, or an emergency exit...or something...Look, we have to try, right?"

Jamie took a deep breath, standing up taller and nodding.  
"You're right. And it's a lot better than standing around crying. I feel like if we stay in here I'll go nuts!"  
"good! Then we should leave this room. there's nothing in here anyway to help us."  
Hiccup smiled slightly at Jamie.  
"We've got to keep our spirits up. Its probably not just the two of us in here, after all! The others have to be here somewhere, right?"  
"Yeah! And if we can find them, we can all find a way out, together!"

Hiccup smiled at seeing the sparkle return to Jamie's eyes.  
He had no reason to really believe anything he'd said.  
But if he didn't act, he'd start to go mad. Start to scream, to completely lose it.  
So in desperation, He put the strongest front he could manage.

He had to find the others.

_"Jack, Toothless...please be safe..."_

Hiccup and Jamie moved, making their way to the classroom door, Hiccup reaching for the Handle.  
"Ah, Wait!" Jamie said. "what is-"

The room suddenly lunged, shaking violently.  
"AHh!"  
"Another Earthquake?!"  
"NooooO!"

Jamie yelled, the two latching back onto each other. The room shook harshly for a while, the two watching the room as it did. Icicles

from the ceiling shook, some falling and crashing into the ground with a loud shattering noise.

After only a moment, the quake slowed, then stopped.

"is it over...?"

Hiccup sighed, the both of them panting slightly.  
"that one wasn't as bad..."  
Jamie whimpered  
"I've had enough of this...Its so cold..."  
"l-lets just get out of this room" Hiccup said, pulling Jamie out into the hall.

* * *

*************Corpse Party**************

The hall was about in the same shape as The classroom.

It was Frozen over, everything having a slight blue tint to it. Ice hanging from the ceiling and walls, giving the school an almost cave-like feeling.

Hiccup shivered, Pulling his uniform top as closed as he could, Jamie doing the same with his own.  
"Why is it s-so cold?" Jamie asked.  
"I've never heard of a school freezing over"  
"Well, considering how this school, if this really IS heavenly host, shouldn't even exist..."  
"yeah yeah, good point..."

Jamie glanced at Hiccup, noticing his limp.  
"Hey, Hiccup? Something up with your leg?"  
Hiccup glanced at him in surprise, looking down at his ankel, shrugging and laughing nervously.  
"I guess with all the panic i forgot about it. I uh, I twisted it when I fell-"  
"Well thats not good! Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah, It's not too bad, I mean I can walk and stuff. I'm sure it'll heal on its own."  
"Don't push yourself" Jamie said, moving up to Hiccup.  
"You can lean on me for support, okay?"  
Hiccup smiled gently.  
"okay, thanks."

They wandered together for a bit, heading to try and go up the stairs, only to find the path to the next floor completely blocked, frozen in ice.

"dang, guess we can go explore this floor for a while...maybe there's a school map somewhere."  
Hiccup nodded.

_'please wait'_

"huh? What?" Hiccup asked.  
Jamie turned from inspecting the frozen stairs, looking at Hiccup.  
"What?"  
"Did you just say something?"  
"Wasn't me."

Hiccup shook his head.  
"r-right, my mind is just playing tricks on me..."

He sighed as they walked back down the stairs.  
_"but I definitely heard someone talk..."_

Hiccup shivered again, not sure it was from the cold or not...  
"eh? hey look! That door is open!"  
Hiccup snapped his eyes to look where Jamie was pointing, the two heading for the open classroom door by the stairs.

Odd, Hiccup didn't remember seeing it open when they pasted it before...

They both slipped inside, finding the room looking much like the one they had woken up in.  
Except...

"hey...Whats that over there? on the floor?"

Jamie looked over Hiccups shoulder, eyes widening.  
He screamed, backing up into a desk, skin stinging as it made contact with the layer of ice on it.  
"A-a-a-are T-t-those...B-bones? Like, PEOPLE bones!?"  
Hiccup gulped down a yelp, Jamie not as lucky, letting out another scream.  
"Why is there a dead person here?!"

Hiccup pulled from Jamie's iron grip, moving towards the body.  
"l-let me look at them closer..."  
"WHY?!"  
"Maybe they're not real..."

Hiccup took a deep breath, walking closer to the pile, Jamie gripping his shirt, hiding behind him.  
Hiccup bent down to them, looking for a moment.  
"well?"  
"...they...they really are someones bones..."  
Hiccup winced as Jamie screamed again.  
"Jamie! Calm down!"

"... o..."

Hiccups eyes widened, slowly turned his head to look back at the pile of bones.  
He gasped, a small blue flame appearing above the body, glowing and casting light into the room.

**"you two..."** it spoke.  
**"you two are new victims, are you not?"**

"GHOST!" Jamie screamed.  
"shut up!" Hiccup hissed, Jamie whimpering slightly at his friend.  
He turned back, swallowing.  
"W-ho...who are you?"

**"I was brought here against my will, and isolated...just like you..."**

" 'Isolated'? Do you mean...there's no way out?"  
Hiccup was surprised, Jamie had joined him, stuttering out the question.

**"I'm afraid not. This school exists in a reality all its own, cut off from the world you know."**

"So why...why have we been brought here?" Hiccup asked quietly, Jamie gripping his arms tightly.

**"...'she' brought you. She's always bringing new victims into this school. More and more...all the time...Sinless innocents, one after another...**

This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus. Multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another, created by powerful, angry spirits.

'Closed Space'...

or perhaps, 'closed spaces'...

You, and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction."

"Closed...spaces?" Hiccup mumbled, the cold air chilling him. Or was it the fact that he was talking to a ghost? He wasn't sure.

**"indeed. And it seems you two are not the only ones to have been brought here. I can sense numerous others..."**

"Wha- really?" Jamie asked, seeming to come out of his panic state. "S-so our friends, are in this school too?"

**" I don't know the exact number, but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you.**

They are definitely in this school."

"oh my God, Thats SUCH good news!" Jamie shook Hiccup's arm happily.  
"Hiccup! They're here! We're not alone!"  
Hiccup stayed quiet.  
"Eh That means Jacks here too! and Toothless! I bet that makes you feel a lot better!"  
Hiccup looked down, not sure if he liked the idea of them in a place like this.

**"However.**

You cannot meet them."

"WHat?"

**"They are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy...If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space, or bringing them into this one.**

Even then, escape is impossible...but at least you'll be able to die together, a fate worth fighting for."

"oh god...so there is not way out?" Jamie asked.

"you said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. And 'her', right? who are they? who is she? and why have they taken us?" Hiccup pressed.

**"...I don't know...  
Neither the motives of our captors, nor a means of escaping this frozen hell.**

All I know is that with some effort, you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. That alone is a fate most of us would have dreamed of.

Two heads are better than one. Your chances are so much greater when working together...

Do whatever you can, to find a way out of here.

Listen to the spirits. The others, like me, who died here. They have stories to tell, listen to them, and hed their words, they know this school better than anyone.

But beware, not all of them have good intentions for you. Don't be tempted by the fire. It is a cold waste land in here, the fire will try to lure you in.

Find your friends, find a way out.

Don't end up...like us..."

Both boys jumped, hearing a click behind them as another door on the other side of the room unlocked, the spirit they had been talking to suddenly vanishing.

Another noise filled the room, it sounded like someone writing on a chalk bored.  
Jamie yanked Hiccup to his feet, pointing to the blackboard.  
They both watched as pictures were drawn by, well, nothing. The chalk just moved on its own, creating stick figures on the broad.  
Jamie's eyes fell to the spot next to the blackboard.  
"H-h-hhiccup! Look!"

Hiccup Looked to the spot Jamie had pointed at.

And finally let out a scream of his own.

There, in the corner of the room, near the blackboard, was a little girl.

A **glowing** little girl.

She had her legs curled up to her chest, Long, blueish-blonde hair a mess, going all over the place, covering half her face, one single, blank, Ice blue eye staring at the boys.

Her skin was a sickly shade of blue, frost coating it in places that showed from under the dark blue dress, which was stained generously in blood.

The both of them could only stared at her in complete shock, wondering if she was really there.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something,  
only a jet black, liquid, of some kind, spilled over her lips and pouring down her chin, making a gurgling noise.

Both boys let out loud screams, their previously frozen with fear bodies finding the will to move again, turning and both bolt out the door in panic.

The girl giggled, vanishing once the boys left the room.

* * *

*************Corpse Party**************

The two didn't stop running.

Not for a while.

Fear drove them down hall after hall, not stopping until they felt they were far enough away from that girl to be, safe...ish.

They both finally collapsed in a long hall, panting and wheezing loudly, breath burning from the cold air.  
"a-a-are y-you o-kay?" Hiccup gasped, gripping Jamie's shoulder, the two sitting on the floor of a long hall.  
"Y-yeah...but what the hell was that? A little kid...spirit?"  
"S-she was kind of glowing..." Hiccup shook his head. "I never believed in ghost before...is this...actually happening?"  
"C-considering we TALKED to one, y-yeah there were definitely ghosts in there." Jamie rubbing his arms gently, trying to gain some warmth.  
"First time I've seen anything like that..." He gripped Hiccup's arm tightly.  
"S-so i'm not crazy? You saw it too?" Hiccup mumbled, just checking to make sure he hadn't really gone insane.  
"Yeah, clear as day. I just... I don't understand any of this!" Jamie whimpered.  
"A-and there's no easy way out...Like it o-or not, we're stuck in here..."  
Jamie suddenly stood, pulling Hiccup up with him.  
He, gained a bright smile, looking at Hiccup.  
"I-it'll be okay! at least we know there could be a way out, w-w-we just need to find the others, and w-we can all find a way out t-together!"  
Hiccup looked at him, nodding.  
"Yeah. W-we can't give up on everyone."

He really hoped Jamie was right, he was starting to have his doubts.

* * *

*************Corpse Party**************

It's funny,

When you're busy running for your life, you don't really notice the things you pass by.

Of course this time, heading back up a hall, Hiccup and Jamie both had the chance to notice what they had missed when fleeing from that creepy little girl.

Bodies.

Scattered here and there, some piles of bones, others fresh, some half rotten. The only thing keeping anything from smelling too bad was the cold, everything was frozen enough to keep bad smells at bay, or at least tone them down greatly.

Hiccup tried not to look, only to find when he moved his eyes away from one, he would spot another.  
"ugh..." He held his mouth, quickly following Jamie to a, clearer, hallway.

They checked room after room, finding most of the doors locked or unopenable. The hall's were long and winding, going on forever it seemed.

They followed a long hall, which took a sharp turn ahead of them.

Neither of them were prepared for the sight on the other side.

Jamie yelled, eyes widening in horror.  
"O-oh GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

They both quickly moved away, turning to stare at the wall around the corner.

"i-its...horrifying..."  
Hiccup's face was twisted in disgust and fear.

The wall was nearly completely covered in blood, and...mush. Some kind of bloody, mushy stuff was splattered across the wall and pooled on the ground below it.  
It went up to the ceiling, splattering here and there. Hiccup was sure he could see the remainder of organs in the pool on the floor...  
"I-it looks like someone was thrown against it, like a bug on a windshield..." Jamie breath, eyeing burning the sight into his head.

Hiccup made a noise, covering his mouth and turning away.  
"mh!"  
Jamie turned to him in surprise.  
"Hiccup? S-sorry! Are you okay?"  
"L-lets just, g-get away form here, p-please..." Hiccup groaned, feeling ready to throw up.

Jamie nodded, moving and leading Hiccup back up the hall, far from the, er, 'body'.

They walked to another stairwell, finding it frozen, but clear enough to carefully walk up.  
Hiccup was careful, Jamie helping him climb the steps slowly.  
His ankle wasn't too bad, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

*************Corpse Party**************

The next level of the school wasn't as, occupied, as the one they had come from, much to Hiccup's relief. His stomach couldn't take much more of this. He wasn't normally a quezzy person, but...this was too much. Just way too much.

He leaned into Jamie, feeling tired and warn. They walked slower, partly out of fear of what could be waiting for them, and partly out of fatigue.

The clear hall helped Hiccup calm down, recollect himself.

"eh, there are bathrooms over here..." Jamie pointed towards the far end of the hall, Hiccup noting the sign hanging on the wall, written in Japanese. From what he could translate, it was stating where the girls an boys rooms were.  
"can we see if they're open?"  
Hiccup nodded, walking towards the boys room, only to find the door stuck shut. He grabbed the hand, pulling hard on it. He sighed,

letting go when it didn't buge.  
"its frozen shut..."  
Jamie shrugged heading for the girls room.  
"What are doing?" Hiccup snapped.  
"going to the bathroom."  
"Thats the GIRLS room!" Hiccup flushed slightly.  
"So? Hiccup we're in a ghost school, I don't think anyone would blame me for using the wrong bathroom." He laughed.  
"Besides I mean i'm girly enough anyway!" As if to prove his point, Jamie skipped toward the girls room.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, watching Jamie go inside.  
"you have no shame..."

He sighed, crossing his arms, pacing the small hallway as he waited.

A sight caught his eye, on the far end of the hall.

Hiccup glanced at the bathroom, then back down the hall.  
He would only be a minute...

Hiccup took a breath, heading towards the object further down the hall.  
It was pressed right into the corner, a hole in the floor blocking it off for the most part.

A body.  
He gulped, wanting to turn away, but remembered the spirits words from earlier. The dead here could, in theory, help him and Jamie survive...

He gathered his thoughts, walked up to the body.  
Mostly bones, torn pieces of what Hiccup guessed was once a school uniform still clinging to the them. The uniform looked to be one of a female student, and it was rather small, so someone young...  
There seemed to be a large crack on the skull of the body, as well as many other bones looking to be broken. Judging by that, and the

large hole in the ceiling above the body, Hiccup guess the cause of death was a fall from an upper level. As everything else, the body was coated in ice.

A feeling of sadness washed over him. He didn't even know this person, but he doubted they deserved to die...

A glint of light from the torn shirt of the body caught Hiccup's eye.

A Name tag.

Hiccup felt compelled to pick it up. The tag was coated in frost, which Hiccup gently wiped off to read it.

_**Pokii Ookusu School for Girls, Class 2-5  
Student: Miyako Goutokuji  
Age: 13**_

"Odd name for a school..." Hiccup mumbled, placing the ID tag back onto its rightful owner. He guessed it made sense, others would try something like the Frozen charm, same as they had...  
A small burst of light startled Hiccup, making him yelp and back up.

The light formed into a piece of paper next to the body.  
Hiccup stared, gulping.  
"I-i guess you want me to read this...?"

He shook a little, gently reaching and picking up the paper. It looked like a page harshly torn from a school notepad, scribbled words hard to make out.

_"you promised._

You promised we'd escape this place together. All three of us.

So why have i been left behind...?

We're all so close...sisters forever, right?

you'll come back for me...

**Momoko**,

**Kaoru**,

I love you. Come back for me..."

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped, hearing Jamie's voice call him. He quickly set the paper down, jumping and running to the bathroom's, finding the brunette standing outside.

"sorry for the wait, you okay? You look pale."

Hiccup nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Found another body..."  
Jamie swallowed, nodding and letting it go at that.  
"Where do you think we should head...?"  
Hiccup sighed.  
"I don't know I-"

"HICCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Hiccup's head snapped around, staring wide-eye'd down the hall, Jamie's own eyes widening at the scream.  
"That sounded like-"  
"TOOTHLESS!"  
Hiccup bolted, ignoring the pain in his ankle from running. He had to find Toothless, he had to he heard him hes close by!  
"Hiccup! Wait!"  
Hiccup ignored Jamie's yell, rushing to the stairs.  
He pushed in, slipping a little on the icy floor. He took a step down, slipping on the ice, ankle twisting.  
he yelled in pain, Jamie grabbing him from behind before he went tumbling down the staircase.

Hiccup groaned, sinking to the floor in pain.  
"are you okay? I told you not to run off like that!"  
Jamie knelt beside Hiccup, looking at him in worry.  
"I-it h-hurts..." Hiccup gulped, body shaking in pain.  
"Here, we need to get you someplace to rest that leg."  
"But Toothless!"  
"we'll find him, I promise. But you won't be able to help him at all if you're hurt."  
Hiccup looked away, nodding slightly.  
Jamie smiled.  
"good! then Lets go see if we can find something for your leg"  
He pulled Hiccup to his feet, helping him _slowly_ walk down the rest of the stairs, careful not to let either of them slip.


End file.
